This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The current technology provides paper mailers, lined with plastic bubble-wrap, or more expensive foam, or foam-lined boxes. These products are used primarily for shipping sensitive or fragile items, but suffer from the fact that they have extremely limited cushioning, no absorption properties, no antimicrobial properties, and practically no temperature-control value.
Foam, or foam-lined boxes are also used for shipping temperature-sensitive products such as medical samples, pharmaceuticals, chocolates, etc. These current products, in addition to being dramatically more expensive to purchase, warehouse, and ship (in-bound and outbound freight), are also more labor intensive, less user-and-environmentally friendly, and provide very limited protection during transit. Often these shipping containers utilize a significant amount of dry ice to maintain key low temperatures to prevent spoilage.